


Vegetonite

by kingkjdragon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pink Kryptonite, The rock made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Gohan discovers something new





	1. Chapter 1

Gohan was wandering around bored as he had nothing to do.

Videl and Pan were off with his mother shopping, and that left him with work he had already finished about two hours ago  
So he decided to go fly into the countryside for some fresh air.

Unknown him today was the day his life was going to change forever.  
A small meteor had just landed in the mountains, as Gohan flew over he saw the crater and decided to investigate. 

The meteor glowed with a strange pink light and gave off an unknown scent, the area around it was bathed in the energy of the space rock  
As Gohan started his descent the smell assaulted him making him feel week so he sped up his descent.

The meteor as if if it could tell he was getting close pulsed with power and a intense pink light shit towards him  
as the light crashed into Gohan he fell to his knees Panting right next to the meteor.

The meteor's glow slowly started to die down as it started to emit a pink smoke like substance that seeped into his skin through his clothes.  
Gohan start to pull of his clothes his body pouring sweat.

The effect of the meteor was causing his repressed saiyan instincts to rise up, his urge to fight strong enemies. The strongest one was the urge to mate  
Once Gohan was naked he moved his hands to his cock a nice thick 8 inch one, and started jacking off.

The gas from the meteor had increased his sex drive making it so he could stay hard longer, but it also made him hungry, and it wasn't a craving for food. But a craving for cock all shapes and sizes he wanted them all  
One hand trailed down to the virgin hole and started to tease it making Gohan moan loudly.

His one finger soon became two then three as he pumped his cock in time with the thrust of his fingers, his mind started to come up with images of his friends fucking him  
His mind wandered to stronger people like his own father and Vegeta.

He imagined being split roasted between the two while his dad fucked his throat, the prince of the saiyans would fuck his ass pounding away at him, then they would both cum filling him um to the brim with cum  
Of course Gohan was not the only person that decided to investigate the Meteor, Yamcha had saw it land and headed towards it.

The human fighter was unaware that some of the gas still lingered, slowly but surely his body began to absorb the gas. He had just arrived when, "Aaah~" he heard a moan  
Gohan had shot a load onto his chest and abandoned his cock in favor of his hole.

Yamcha watched as the son of his best friend played with his hole, working three fingers in and out of his hole like a pro, he licked his lips as his own cock was rock hard in his Pants and he moved forward  
Hearing a twig snapped Gohan looked up and locked eyes with Yamcha before moaning out "Help me Please"

Yamcha didn't know what made him want to take Gohan on the advice but he was already taking his hard 8 inch thick cock out of his Pants and brought it towards Gohan's lips  
Leaning forward Gohan eagerly swallowed the cock, his lips sinking to the base at once.

Yamcha's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fucking hell" he pulled back until the tip was at Gohan's lips and thrusted back in all the way to the younger man's throat his balls slapping his chin  
Reaching up Gohan fondled Yamcha's hefty sack moaning as his mouth was fucked.

Yamcha had a goofy grin on his face as he thrusted into the Demi saiyans mouth, it felt hotter and warm and his throat hugged his cock just right. "Ahh~" he moaned  
Working his tongue Gohan hummed trying to make the older male cum.

Yamaha felt his balls tighten and his cock throb. "Fuck take it all!" He yelled as he grabbed Gohan's head and came down his throat.  
Gohan moaned as the semen warmed his belly but he still wanted more, he wanted to get fucked.

Yamcha's cock was still hard even after coming, the gas had increased his libido making him able to last far longer than the normal human could. "Turn around and show me your ass"  
Moving so his ass was in the air, Gohan looked back and begged "Please fuck me Yamcha"

The human z fighter grinned as he aimed his cock at Gohan's hole and in one thrust pushed in and buried himself to the hilt  
Gohan moaned as his ass swallowed the shaft and his mind drowned in Pleasure.

Yamcha hissed in pleasure, he held himself back from cuming right away, he pulled out and thrusted in bending over her reached around and played with Gohan's cock  
Gohan groaned and shot a load of cum from the hand on his cock.

Yamcha moaned as he thrusted into Gohan's ass, his hands left his cock and moved up to play with the younger males nipples and teased them. He powered himself up and began to thrust faster into his ass.  
Reduced to drooling Gohan's ass worked to milk Yamcha's thrusting cock.

Yamcha felt his power reach his peak and with a moan he came shooting his load of cum deep into Gohan's ass  
Slowly coming back to himself Gohan is confused and in a slurred voice asks "what happened"

Yamcha who's mind was also starting to clear looked at Gohan. "I-I don't know I saw the meteor and came to investigate then it's all a blur  
As Gohan starts to move he lets out a light groan from a sharp pain that shoots up from his ass.

Yamcha look and sees his cum leaking out of Gohan's ass, his eyes widen as he paled. "Gohan d-did we have sex?"  
Reaching back and feeling the cum on his ass Gohan, blushes and says "We need Bulma she will be able to figure out what happened."

Yamcha nodded and helped Gohan up and held him in his arms and took off towards Bulma's house, hoping she hand an answer


	2. Chapter 2

The duo arrived at Capsule Corp just as Bulma was walking out of her lab. "Oh hey guys what's," she stopped, taking in their appearance. "What happened to you two?" Blushing, Gohan explained about the meteor and what happened to them afterwords.

Bulma had a blush on her face. "I-I see. Well, let's go into the lab and get you checked out to make sure there are no side effects." She said, while on the inside, being glad she had cameras with microphones around Capsule Corp. She was a yaoi fan girl so sue her.

Gohan and Yamcha had to do a long series of tests to appease Bulma.

Bulma looked over the results. "Well Yamcha, you are in the clear. Gohan, you still have some of what ever came off that rock in your system. From what I can tell, it hasn't fully worked its way out just yet." Said the blue haired scientist.

"Should we ask Vegeta or Whis about it?" A worried Gohan suggested.

"Hm, knowing Vegeta, he's probably in the gravity room, so check with him first." She stood up. "I'll go see if I can get Whis and Beerus to come see what's up." She said, knowing she was gonna have to offer up another plate of food to the god of destruction and his teacher/servant.

Gohan slipped a small robe on that left most of his ass out in the open and headed towards the Gravity room.

Vegeta was at it once again, this time at 50,000 times the gravity with weights on his arms and legs. Suddenly, he stopped when his nose caught a whiff of a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. 'No that's impossible!'

Gohan entered the room with a call of "we need your help Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned and saw Yamcha and Gohan enter and his eyes widened comically in fear as he fell to the ground, throwing his weights off. "S-stay back!" He yelled.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Gohan asked stepping closer to the panicking male.

Vegeta let loose an energy blast from his hand at their feet. "I told to stay back!" He yelled charging another blast.

Jumping back, Yamcha yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Y-you damn brat" he yelled as he stood pointing at Gohan. "You have the scent of that damn rock on you! What the hell were you thinking!"

"You know what that thing is?" Gohan asked in hope.

"T-that twice damned scent you are covered is the scent of the mate stone," he said as he floated in the air above them. Both confused males looked ready to ask more questions.

Vegeta couldn't stand the scent any longer he turned and blasted a hole through the roof and flew away. Just as Bulma, Whis, and Beerus appeared. "Oh my, is this a bad time?" asked Whis.

Gohan turned and let them know that apparently, it was the Mate stone.

Beerus suddenly stiffened and he looked at Gohan. "What is that ever so delicious scent?" He said as he licked his lips and his cock tented in his pants. Slowly Gohan stepped back and looked close to running.

Beerus moved faster than anyone but Whis could see and appeared before Gohan. He gripped him by his chin and licked his cheek. His chest rumbled as a purr came from it. "Heavenly simply heavenly~" A moan escaped Gohan's lips as Yamcha also moved closer to his mate.

Beerus didn't mind as he stole a kiss from Gohan and moved his hand to tease his cock, slipping it inside the bathrobe and squeezed it. Moaning loudly, Gohan could not decide if he wanted to grind into Beerus or Yamcha. Whis and Bulma watching on with a bowl of popcorn each and blushes on their faces.

Beerus smiled and moved forward and pressed his tented cock against Gohan's that had risen from within the bathrobe. "Hm, such a wonderful scent. I wonder how it tastes from the source," he said as he got to his knees and took Gohan into his mouth.

With a groan, Gohan humped Beerus's mouth as Yamcha dropped down to rim his hole.  
Yamcha kissed and licked Gohan's hole, his tongue trying to wiggle into Gohan's hole. Beerus purred and bobbed his head his cat-like tongue was similar to sandpaper as it teased Gohan's head and the underside of his cock. Gohan was quickly reduced to begging for more as his body was racked with pleasure.

Beerus pulled off his cock. "As I thought, just as good now." He stood and ripped open his pants, letting out his cock. The god of destruction's cock was a monster. It was 19 inches long and nicely thick, a drop of pre dripping down his cocks head. "Service your God." Dropping to his knees, Gohan rubbed his face against the hard cock moaning and licking as his hole was ate.

Yamcha was finally able to get his tongue inside of Gohan's hole. He wiggled it inside of his hole and curled it inside. Beerus moaned as he rubbed his cock along Gohan's face. Pulling away, Gohan begged to be filled by Yamcha before swallowing Beerus's leaking cock.

Yamcha nodded and aimed his cock at Gohan's hole and thrust in and moaned. Gohan's ass was still as tight as before when he had screwed him. He thrust say like a man starved for sex, Beerus moaned and gripped Gohan's head and thrust into his mouth, letting his orange size balls slap his chin. Gohan was moaning in pleasure.

Yamcha leaned forward and undid the bathrobe and started tweaking Gohan's nipples. Beerus used his tail to start jerking Gohan off. With a muffled groan, Gohan shot his load onto Beerus's tail.

Yamcha moaned as he thrusted faster and faster, his hips spanking Gohan's ass before he came as well, shooting his seed deep inside Gohan.  
Still working Beerus, Gohan looked up with big eyes and gave a hard suck.

Beerus purred. "It will take more than that to get me to cum, boy," he said as he ran his claws through Gohan's hair. "But I'm sure that ass of yours might do the trick," smiled the God. Gohan gave a moan at the thought of that monstrous cock fucking him.

"Now why don't you pull off my cock, turn around and present yourself to your god's cock," said Beerus as his tail teased Gohan's cock even more. Doing as asked, Gohan took Yamcha's dripping cock into his mouth and sucked it clean.

Beerus smirked and pressed his cock against the cum filled hole and thrust in his cock stretching the hole even further than before. Gohan's eyes rolled back in his head as his hole was stretched by the thick cock.

Beerus gasped as he felt the tight walls squeeze his cock. "Ugg...it seems y-you Saiyans have another quality besides fighting," grunted the God as he pushed his cock further into Gohan's ass until he was balls deep inside of him. Going limp, Gohan just moaned in pleasure unable to think of anything else.

Beerus moaned and purred as he thrust into Gohan's ass. He gripped his hips and thrust in harder, slam fucking Gohan's ass as his purple divine Ki formed an aura around them as they fucked.

Another load was forced from Gohan as his hole was pounded and he drooled.  
Beerus moaned and purred louder as he grabbed Gohan's legs and lifted him up and began thrusting upward into his ass his cock bouncing around in the air as the god fucked his ass. Close to being unconscious Gohan begged to be filled up by Beerus.

Beerus groaned as the walls of Gohan's ass pushed him over the edge and he gave one final thrust into his ass and his cock expanded further as he came. His cock shot out like a hose and he filled up Gohan's ass and stomach. Gohan passed out with a smile on his face and a full belly.

Beerus moaned and licked Gohan's neck. "Hm~ such a good fuck and," Beerus brought his tail up to his mouth and licked Gohan's cum off and he shuddered. "And a good meal. I think I might keep you."

Yamcha tapped Beerus's shoulder and said: "Hey, I was first."

Beerus glared at him then looked between Gohan and him. "As much as I don't like sharing, I'm willing to come to a compromise." Yamcha stared waiting on the God to explain.

"I say we share him between me, you and whoever else is attracted to his scent," explained the god. Yamcha nodded and moved into the hug.

Beerus purred as his tail wrapped around Yamcha's waist and pulled him in tighter. "I say we find a more private place to continue our little romp until the little one wakes up." Yamcha blushed as he was pulled along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
